Your Dying Stars, Will Forever Guide My Way
by Ominoshi
Summary: When Edd was left behind in the woods he had an accident that some how transfered him to a world of his future of being a general officer of the battle ship that soars through the skies of Thyneivea But what happened in the past he missed to cause this
1. Chapter 1

The evening sky blew up like a sudden match as it caught the clouds on fire, the stars gleamed through the faded flames as the sun was hidden deep away from the fallen world, till the next hour of morn.

Edd was dazzled as the dancing sparks from the dying fire sprang into the misty orange evening sky.  
He played with the burnt pile of logs as to hope the fire may sprung to life once more. Ed sat by the fireplace as he was stuffing his face with a bag of fluffy white marshmallows waiting till Eddy returned from his search for more fire wood. "Ed is bored Double D, where is Eddy?" Edd looked away from the failing fire to look upon his old friend whom still had remaining marshmallow amongst his lips. "He's looking for fire wood Ed... it may take a while, I have a doubt he may of returned home, abandoning us once again, I'm afraid..." He let out a very deep heart sigh as he rose from the ground throwing the stick to the ground. "Damn... apologize me for my language Ed,... Damn that Eddy..."

He whispered to himself as to no surprise Ed returned to his Marshmallow feast. "Should we go too Double D?" He asked with a mouthful as Edd looked up into the sky as the dark shadow wrapped it's cold arms around the dying evening sky, to comfort it, to let it fall into it's never ending slumber, until the new one reborn from the ashes of the dark sky. It whispered so heavenly, like a toxic lullaby letting the evening sky fall limp in one's arms, as the darkness pulled it's self over the body letting the dying light fade quickly. "I suppose... it seems to be getting dark..." He returned to the dead fire thrusting the bucket full of water amongst it. "Come on Ed... I don't want to be stranded out here for too long, who knows what dangerous things may linger." Ed rose from the ground grasping for the book bag of food following Edd back to their humble home.

It was getting darker as the trees seemed to lure over them casting a very tall dark shadows cast among them. Ed trotted in front of the quivering Edd as they traveled back, a cold chill ran down Edd's spine making his veins rush with the sensation of his fears. "Ed... wait don't go so fast... I can't seem to catch up." Edd announced as Ed seemed out of reach to hear. "Ed..." Edd's voice became horse as the figure of Ed had been lost with in the darkness that had circled around him, trapping him with in it's palm of it's gruesome hand. "E...Ed?" He tried again only no answer was heard he started to pick up the paste rushing through the grabbing filthy hands of the clenching bushes that seemed to try to restrain him.

He pushed himself forward trying to fight his way out of dark forest. Edd kept running until his foot had found connection with a dead root in the ground making him fall down a sudden hill as his body rolled passing each cutting bush that left scars along his sides. Tears fled from his fear eyes still clenching his hat on his head, as the only thing to keep a firm grip. He waited till the world stopped spinning as his body smacked against the hard ground. The ground felt warm for a moment as his gaze kept focus among the darkness creeping in. His vision became blurred as his hands lost strength and had loosen grip onto his hat. He fell deep, deep into the essence of the hypnotic forest, as the wind's soft voice rung through him letting his vison get darker, as his mind throbbed a it slowly faded away, until his body was engulfed with in the secrets of the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd's eyes fluttered open by the long forgotten light that once he knew well.

His vision had returned only to an amazement finding himself rested among a bed dressed in pure white sheets. He was found in a room that was small yet comfortable, it contained two beds with a table top against a wall at the foot of his bed, its design was different from a normal room.

The doors slid open letting a dark blue hair boy peer in, he looked about the age of seventeen as he wore the more peculiar uniform. It was almost like a military uniform only dashed with a normal school boy uniform, the pants were coal black, as the top was black as well only with red and black straps dashed alongside of it. It appears he kept it open viewing his inside shirt that seemed to be worded 'S.T.F.U'. He hadn't walked yet floated into the room as the door slid automatically behind him. Edd watched him suspiciously the boy's eyes gleamed with the color of a bright gold. He slowly turned his attention among Edd as he laid in his bed with a very confused expression among his face. The boy threw him a small smirk as he turned his back searching for something that was hidden under neath his bed. "Finally you got up, I didn't know whether you were still alive or not, I was about to chuck ya off the ship. . ." He said as he pulled out a case out from under his bed as he threw it upon its messy sheets of the bed. His voice rang within his ears as his mind boggled with remembering the voice whom it was once owned by. "Ship. . .?" Questioned Edd as he rose from the sheets letting it slowly slip from his bare broad chest revealing his slender shape.

Edd blushed madly as he quickly brought the sheets back upon him, what had happen why did it seem he had the body of a seventeen-year-old. The boy turned around to give annoying grunt. "The ship. . .the battle ship that soars through the skies of Thyneivea . . . to save the Cul-de-sac from hell" He answered as he seemed to be resembling a gun from the hidden case. "W-what . . . a battle ship . . . " Edd stammered as his blond hair seemed to slip down amongst the blades of his shoulders noticing his favorite sock hat was missing. "...Whoa what happened double D.. You seem a bit off today . . . ?" The boy answered until Edd's eyes widen with surprise and relief. "Eddy . . . ?" He bolted out as the boy cast him an annoyed glare. "No shit it's me . . . what's gotten into Double D?" He cursed as Edd was too quick for him as he sprang from the sheets to clutch Eddy's arm. "W-what . . . ok seriously Double D, this is really getting on my nerves, I really am this close to shooting you between the eyes!" He barked as Edd's grip was firm as his smile crept amongst his lips. "I... I was so scared . . . Eddy . . . I lost Ed . . . I tried . . . I tried so hard . . . to follow him . . . I really did . . . the scary thought . . . it was unbearable . . . the thought . . . of not returning . . . of not seeing Ed, or giving one last laugh at his foolishness . . . the thought of . . . not seeing you . . . fail at your schemes . . . I had . . . truly died . . . " His breath was short from his excitement and from his fears of once losing his mind. Eddy shuddered underneath his touch as he slowly pushed Edd from him as he gave Edd a stern look, as Edd tried to hide the tears underneath his long blond bangs. "Ok, Double D, you need help, serious help, . . . Ed is not lost he's fine, and I'm not gone, and you're certainly not dead sadly, so pull your self together . . . seriously this shit is really . . . stupid." He traveled off as he cast his look into a corner.

Edd was so happy to know his friends were still here, still breathing . . . yet why did time seem to skip ahead, better yet what was this time that he seemed to warp to, or what world was Thyneivea. Eddy turned his head slowly to face his companion as he studied the taller boy. "...Um, Double D you should get dressed the head would like to hear your report . . . " Eddy coughed as Edd gave him a stunned look. "Head . . . ?" Eddy gave out a sharp moan as he walked passed him rustling through a closest located near the table top that had a laptop lying on top of it. He dragged out a familiar uniform to his only treated with different colors, and more detail designs upon it. "What are you staring at this is your uniform . . . for the higher ranked . . . " He mocked as he passed the uniform to Edd as he quickly buttons up his own top of his military uniform. "Now hurry up, or your gonna be late, . . . damn it I'm late, damn it all!" Eddy rushed out of the room leaving Edd strained with the pile of clothing clenched in his arms.


End file.
